Blood Distortion
by EzraFaeFlower00
Summary: Things have all passed, and enter a time of peace. Lucy is turning 18 and about to go through a little change on her own. Along with Hunter, Jason, and Kieran. The family has to go through another transformation, and a whole new race they've never dealt with. Love flourishes, battles commence, and fun is at an all time high. Vampires, and humans alike go through a Blood Distortion.


Chapter One. Sweet 18.  
Lucy.  
October 30th. 7:00.

"Wake up." I feel my mind slowly start to process what was happening. The lights flood over my closed eyelids. "Wake up," Hunter's voice yells. I stir and mumble stretching. "But I already ran my drills!" I crack an eye open to look at her. She snorts loudly and stands over me arms crossed. "Please. You barely ran the required amount and when they wanted more from you you threatened to break their noses." "They so deserved it." I close my eyes and roll over avoiding her presence. "What do you want? I really need my sleep.

"It's our birthday remember? You've been talking about this for months. Even made Jason and I buy outfits for our,"Crazy birthday night trio." I gave a look of horror. "First off it was only 4 months. Second off, the outfits are cute and you know it! And third, I'd never give it a lame ass name like that!" "Still,"she said checking her phone," we promised we'd meet at the Farm 9:00 clock sharp. It's 7:09. You better get moving." "Shit!" I jump up and start rushing around before stopping. I gave the grin of the cats I used to scare at my old house. "I'm going to be 18!" I danced around my room, and jumped on my bed. I was acting childish but I didn't care. I was going to be an adult. I have been talking to Nick about it for months, and complaining to all those who can't make it just as long.

Sol was busy traveling the world and exploring more about vamps and ruling. I missed her as much as I missed chocolate during weekends at my parent's house. Kieran was in Scotland becoming a full fledged Helios-Ra agent. As far as I know, they are never long distance with a billion phone calls, and video chats with each other. Wish she'd give me more. He has excelled through and should be coming home in a few months.

Logan practically lives with the Hounds learning to become the perfect man for Isabeau. They are stronger then ever and madly in love. Christabel now has her own shed/house at the Drakes. She lives on some of the land surrounding the house anyway. She is learning more and more about her new self. Duncan and Sky are going steady and super happy. They have a way of talking without actually talking. Marcus is still more in love with science then a girl or guy. We don't judge.

And speaking of which, Jason and Sebastian are moving at an embarrassing slow rate stuck in friend zone with a few moments here and there. It's exhausting for us all. Well Nick said it wouldn't be if I just didn't butt in. Sometimes I wondered if he really knew me as well as he claimed. Hunter and I have become really close friends after her grandpa died. We stayed close since. I mean not as close as me and Sol, but still a great friend. She moved into a apartment after she turned 19. Quinn and her seem to be getting a "tad" on the intimate side. And Nick is still my hot boyfriend.

We are going to have a small little party with our parents, and Nick, and Quinn. Then go do something reckless of my choice! I smiled from my spot on the bed. "7:15," Hunter yells from the hallway. I smile and get showered and dressed in a black sweater dress with red tights. I tie up my long hair. Logan dared me to keep long. Hunter, Jason, and I were all going to go have make overs before heading over so we had to hurry.

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder double checking everything and smile. "Let's go Hunter," I squeal. "Already ready and Jason's getting the car. We get in and drive to the saloon to get our hair done. Hunter and Jason reluctantly let me choose their hair styles. I got Hunter to got her hair to her shoulder and layer it completely, and choppy bangs in the front. She looks great and I even talked her into hot pink and black highlights.

For Jason I decided to try something a little more freaky and different. I had his hair dyed black and extensions added to his already long hair. "Lucy, I don't think I like this at all," Jason wonders. "Oh! I gave Connor a total emo/goth/punk make over and he still sticks to it to this day! Even Christabel adopted it." "But this isn't really my style," he voices. I can tell he's nervous. "Hey! Your a handsome freaky gay bachelor! Be proud and happy! Go get your guy!" He just smiles at me and shakes his head. Then I got out our outfits and, since I knew the people,we changed in the back. Hunter comes out in a mini skirt with short shorts underneath. She has on a tank top cut below her chest. To accessorize I gave her stockings to her thighs, suspenders, and cut off gloves. I also got her a cute camo hat that just goes together. Then some strappy sandals. Jason comes out in a vest from a suit on for a shirt, and leather pants. I got him a fedora and and a tie. "I look weird in this," he complains. "At least you don't look like a punk hooker," Hunter scoffs. "Oh guys! You look amazing! I'll go get on mine!"

I put on a pair of red short shorts that has fake buttons on going up to my waist. Then a tube top just below my breast. I put on my favorite red scarf as a belt around my exposed stomach and then stockings and ankle boots. It goes perfect with my new hair. It was cut to my neck on the right side and shaved on the left. Right side was black and the left red. I looked awesome. Hunter and I touched up our make up and talked Jason into letting us paint his nails. He looks cute all dressy goth. Now if I can only get my yummy Nick to do it. We put on jewelry and personalized Jason. We head to the farm and reach it at about 9:30. They were all waiting when we come in. "Where were you guys," Nick ask coming out. He looks at me with that glare of his. I lift my chin up waiting for the lecture I was used to getting from him. Then his lips quirk into this smirk that does things to my insides. "Finally cut your hair Lucky?" "I did. Do you like it?" He stocks towards me all predator making me pause nervously for a second. "It'll take some getting use to. But I think it suits you. Those shorts on the other hand,"he pauses. "Enough Nicky. Let's go inside."

Hunter's POV  
I nervously get out of the car. I'm not sure what Quinn is going to think of my outfit. I loved to dress up when we got to go out. Even if it was for hunting vampire jerks. He seemed to eye anything real short making me squirm. He had a way of always making me loose my cool. He comes out to hug me and stops dead. I try my best not to squirm or seem nervous. He takes me in and then picks me up hugging me tight. I hug him back loving those arms. Cold, strong, and everything my family tried to kill. Well until their crushing me. "Are you trying to tempt me Hunter?" "Lucy made me wear it." "Remind me to thank her later." "Ha-ha," I snorted,"so let's go." "What? No kissing," he ask. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes his hair nearly falling in them now. "Not yet Lestat."

Lucy's POV  
When I go in Solange is waiting for me. "Sol! Your here," I exclaim. I hug her tight. Her hair is longer and she looks so much more like a queen I knew she could be. "Yeah. I thought I would surprise my best friend. Especially after she called me a billion times to complain." "Well it worked didn't it," I smile. "Yes. After a while it was annoying." "My mom made me meditate every time I called someone."Jason came in awkwardly behind us scared of any reaction to him. I hugged him and took him to Solange. "'Member Jason? I got him a new look." "Weird enough to be your doing. I'm shocked by what you've done to Connor," she says. But we both smile. I was so happy to see her again. I missed our sleepovers where only I ate candy and we hung out like her turning never happened. The red ring that normally appears on her eyes wasn't so bad now.

"I came too," a deep voice flouted in. When I turned around I say Kieran and practically jumped hugging him. Now he looked much more rugged and unshaven. His hair had that ponytail again and he had more scars now. "Oh my god! Your back!" "I came with Solange. I figured be here for your birthday, see my little sister Hunter, and spend a couple months on break with Solange. Three birds and one stone." Hunter hugs him as soon as I'm done and then kicks him in the knee. "Not your little sister. But good to see you again. I've missed you." "I haven't," Quinn scoffs."Actually we all came up for a bit," Logan says. I hug him tight. He was like a brother to me. Next is Isabeau and she was surprisingly calm and toned down. He has much more of those tribal straps and beads that remind me of my mother. They lead me into the room where our little party was going to be held. Liam, Helena, and my parents waited there with Sebastian, Marcus, Duncan, Sky, Connor and Christabel were just coming in. There was Cloe, and Spencer here for Hunter. Everyone was here and I couldn't have been happier.

They sat us all down around each other for presents which Hunter and Jason insisted we didn't need. I said we needed more. Jason sat in between Hunter and I. My mom was forcing pictures on us all. "Here's my gift to you three. I hope you like them," mom says sitting back in her chair. She just recently started looking older. I opened my first to find a beautiful diary in it with a tree on the cover and a long made of vines. "It's beautiful," I sigh. "Open it," she says. I do as I'm asked, which is new for me, and find a compartment in the back. I open it up to find a anklet like hers with symbols on it. There was a moon, a pair of fangs, and tons of little crystals and bells on it. "Mom I love it," I exclaim. I give it to Nichols for him to look at. "I wanted you to not forget your home now matter where you traveled. I know hearing my anklet around the house was a comfort for you all these years. Also since your an adult now, I can't be with you as much. Now you can talk to me about your thoughts through this diary." "Thanks mom."

Hunter then opens hers an finds a brooch of a sun. "A sun," she ask. She studies it closely. "Well we thought the moon suited Lucy and the Sun suited you. We really couldn't figure out your totems." "How are they the sun and the moon," Jason ask. "Lucy is light the moon. Shinning through the dark to show those through the night. We other you can see her or not, she will always be there." "Even if it's annoying as hell," Logan teased. "Or if it gets her killed," Nicholas smirks. "Or if it saves your ass," I quirk. Mom chuckles before continuing. "She doesn't judge those in the dark, and stands for them through it all. She is like a big mother, even if her good intentions come with consequences." "I try," I defend.

"Hunter is like the sun not because of her school or who she works for. But because she is the sun. She can be a warm comfort on a nice day. A cheerful smile in the rain." "That she can be," Kieran smiles. "Or just burn right through you." "Damn right she can," Quinn voices. "Shut up or I'll stake you on my birthday," she quips back. "Not before your gift!" Mom then continues."She protects and watches those she loves. Until she hands her duties to the moon." "Wow that's deep Mrs. Hamilton," Hunter says. "Oh don't be a kiss ass and call her mom." Jason then opens his which is a leather strap with a star on it. "A star," he questions. He eyes it a curious look on his face. "It's suits you," Sebastian says quietly. "No matter how dark things seem to be, never feel discourage. Let the stars lead you out. Something tells Lucy's father and I you will need this. All of you."

"What do you mean by that," I ask. Liam and Helena exchange worried looks with our parents. "Nothing. Just being around us Drake's causes things to get dangerous for a human," Helena says. She smoothed things over way to quick. I would so big them about that latter. "Which is why against all my better judgment, I got you guys these." I opened mine. It was a crossbow I had been eying in their basement when Nick would sneak me down. And a taser. "Oh my god, yes! I'm so gonna kick ass!" Marcus takes a healthy step away. Dad looks like he's gonna pass out. "It's for emergencies ONLY," Helena warns. "I would only ever use it for emergencies Helena. A guy pissing me off is always an emergency. And my punch to the nose can only do so much." "I mean it Lucy." "Yes ma'am. I will. Thank you so much." She gave Hunter a staff, and Jason a set of stakes. Each of them received a necklace proving they were under the protection of the Drake's. They had to swear to wear them under their clothes encase it created more problems then it solved. Which, with the Drake's, was a very likely story. I would know.

After the parents got their presents out of the way, we opened presents from friends. Cloe got Hunter a beautiful new dress and a pillow. Solange brought me a new scarf from one of the places she traveled. Kieran gave us little souvenirs from Scotland. She got Jason a new outfit as well. I got a cute hippie skirt from her I was so going to where. Spencer gave us all seashell necklaces from the beach. Hunter got a bottle of perfume that smelled like raspberries with a charm bracelet with a raspberry charm on it. This in turn got him a big kiss from Hunter. We all respectfully looked away. Except Helena who felt the need to break them up. "Here," Nicholas says. He plops a little ribbon box down on my lap.

I look at it skeptically and look at him. "Just open it." I open the box and inside is a number of items. To start is this awesome locket with a vintage look. When I open it I see our faces from the picture he treasured so much. "It helped me through the worse. Maybe it will help you too." I smile trying not to tear up. Next was a glasses case. I open it to find the coolest red vintage glasses. "I so love these!" "To be honest you were starting to look weird without glasses," Solange jokes. I had changed to contacts for Helios-Ra. Inside was a pair of contact that were glowing red. "Glowing red," I question. "Wasn't my call. You were looking at them online," he answered. "Some things are stupid in fake vampire novels, but this was always super cool." Then was a coupon to the tattoo place in town. "No way! I so wanted this." "You just have to promise to get something meaningful like your totem," mom voiced. "And no shirtless guys," Christabel joked. "Says the girl who want to get an entire poem on her back." "Hey!"

I smiled and opened up an envelope that was underneath it all. I look inside and pull out the contents. "Oh my god! These are air plane tickets to new york!" "Actually all of the siblings got some, but I was allowed to tell you first. As a graduation present to you, we all get to go to New York." "Why New York? And way to ruin the moment." "Well New York is up all night. Christabel says we'll fit right in with all those weirdos, and it has a million things to do at 12:00." "I was voting for Los Vegas," Quinn scoffs. "Please! I could never get you to stop flirting there," Hunter retorts. "Your the only one." "Mmhm. I'll believe that as soon as you believe I can actually kill you."

"Thank you so much Nicky," I smile. I hug him tight. He hugs me back gently whispering,"your welcome," against my cold ear. "We also got you guys real cake." "Oh thank god." "My cakes are delicious," mom defends. We all smile. They bought us humans a real cake, and some steak. We ate, talked and laughed. Soon the parents finally made their leave. Liam and Helena went out to do whatever they did on their date nights. Mom and dad went home, and I promised I would spend the night at the Drakes'.

When we were finally alone I turned to Hunter and Solange. "Let's go do something fun and stupid." "Those two are never a good mix for you," Solange warned. Everyone looked at her grim faced. "What did I miss," she ask. "We kinda already promised Lucy could do one thing as long as we all agreed," Nick answers. "Yes, and I thought it over. Let's go steal something." "No," Nick rejects. "Fine let's go all super ninja." "With your clopping feet," Logan jokes. "I'm not that loud!" "You are to big mouth," Duncan mocks. "Fine. How about a big club party." "Here? In like the lamest town ever? Wait until we get to New York," Christabel comments. "Fine let's throw an awesome party," I mention. "Tonight," Jason questions. "No just soon." "No offense Lucy, but we aren't exactly "party people". And some of us like Solange, Nick, and Logan can't handle that many people. Maybe not even the twins," Marcus interjects.

"Your not giving them enough credit. I think we could really make this work. Besides, this way, you'll be able to keep an eye on me." "Well talk about it later. Let's just watch movies tonight hm," Nick ask. I huff out a breathing sigh. "Okay. But you so owe me big time." "Deal." Everyone scrambles away to their rooms to relax for the night. I guess a whole night kissing my boyfriend, and catching up with my best friend didn't sound to bad.

Jason.

I was feeling very uncomfortable dressed like this. Lucy had been talked out of doing whatever stupid thing she was thinking of. But I knew that would only last but an hour. Everyone was leaving and Lucy was kissing Nicholas was kissing like no one was there, so I decided to make my leave. I went out to my car so I could get home and change out of this ridiculous outfit. When I was unlocking my car, I heard a sound. I turned around just as Sebastian was pinning me. "Your going to leave so fast," he ask. He studies me closely his body inches from mine, hovering over me. His smell of cologne, body soap, and that Drake brother smell wafted over me. I wished I could lean in and kiss him. He pulled away shuffling a bit on his feet.

"I wanted to give you this." His voice was quiet and his eyes a bit down caste. I look at the little box before opening it. Inside was a pretty nice looking watch. "You didn't have to get this for me," I voice nervously. I was so happy inside but I didn't really know how to tell him. "I wanted to. I was going to give it to you inside, but I was a little nervous." "Thanks," I smile,"I like it a lot." "Oh good." "Well I'm gonna get home and change before she changes her mind." "Why," he ask coming closer,"you look good like that." "I don't really feel comfortable." "I like your new hair," he answers. It's as if he could read my mind. He walks to me and softly runs a hand through my hair. "I think it looks different in a good way."

"Thank you." God I hoped I wasn't blushing. I knew he could hear my heart beat thudding. He smirks and pulls back. "Maybe you can come on back after you change, and we can hang out." "Sure. I mean if you want to." "It'd be nice. Actually, we could probably find you a change of clothes. Want to stay?" This was like a dream come true. but I wads nervous as hell because I didn't know if he liked me to. I couldn't really just come out, and ask him if he was gay. I mean he hinted it but never really said it. If I asked and happened to be wrong, our friendship would just end.

Not to mention, he was a few years older. I was scared it would be to big of a gap. "Sure," I answer. I try not hold my head high and act normal. I tried to slow my heart rate. Try to calm down and be cool. "Calm down Sebastian," Quinn teases. He walks out with Hunter to the car to retrieve her thing. "Your gonna give the kid a heart attack." "Now if only they would realized it," Lucy jokes.


End file.
